Surbhi Jyoti
|hometown = Jalandhar, India |occupation = Television Actress |knownfor = Acting in Kach Diyan Wanga, Qubool Hai & Behna...Ek Safar Ki Khushiyon Aur Pyaar. |spouse = |partner = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Punjabi 1 |Year = 2018 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 13th |Days = 21 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = SurbhiJtweets |InstagramUserName = surbhijyoti }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Punjabi 1. She is known for her roles in Kach Diyan Wanga, Qubool Hai & Behna...Ek Safar Ki Khushiyon Aur Pyaar. Biography Jyoti was born in Jalandhar, Punjab, India. She received her early education from Shiv Jyoti Public School and then graduated from Hans Raj Mahila Maha Vidyalaya. As a student of Hans Raj Mahila Maha Vidyalaya, she participated in debates and received honours. She received a Master of Arts degree in English from Apeejay College of Fine Arts. Career Jyoti started her career with the regional theatre and films. She has also been a radio jockey. She worked in Punjabi language films Ik Kudi Punjab Di, Raula Pai Gaya and Munde Patiala De as well as the Punjabi television series Akiyaan To Door Jayen Na and Kach Diyan Wanga. In the end of 2012, Jyoti got the television show Qubool Hai which was produced by 4 Lions Films and was telecasted on Zee TV. She played the role of Zoya Farooqui. For the portrayal of the character, she won the award for GR8! Performer of the Year—Female at the Indian Television Academy Awards and Best Début Actress at the Zee Gold Awards 2013. She also won two Best Jodi awards with Karan Singh Grover. In 2014, Qubool Hai underwent a reboot, in which she played a double role of Sanam and Seher. In 2014, she ranked 16th in an annual poll conducted by UK-based weekly newspaper Eastern Eye. In 2015, she also hosted three seasons of the love drama Pyaar Tune Kya Kiya opposite Meiyang Chang. At Zee Gold Awards 2015, Karanvir Bohra and Jyoti were given the Best Onscreen Jodi Award. In 2015, Qubool Hai introduced a 25-year leap, post which she played Mahira, her fifth role in the show. In 2015, she ranked 17th in an annual poll conducted by UK-based weekly newspaper Eastern Eye. The Show Qubool Hai ended in January 2016. In 2016, she hosted a travel based web show Desi Explorers Taiwan along with many other television actors. In 2016 she entered in 4 Lions Films's show Ishqbaaaz in a cameo opposite Shaleen Malhotra as Mallika Kabeer Choudhary, a business women who is an architect by profession. In September 2016, she hosted yet another travel based web show Desi Explorers Yas Island with many other television actors. In 2017, she featured in 4 Lions Films' web show named Tanhaiyan opposite Barun Sobti as Meera Kapoor, a non judgmental and an emotionally vulnerable fashion designer. All episodes of the web series were released on Hotstar on 14 February 2017. She played the role of Geet in Behna...Ek Safar Ki Khushiyon Aur Pyaar. In 2017, Jyoti was also seen in Star Plus' supernatural thriller Koi Laut Ke Aaya Hai as Gitanjali Singh Shekhari, a girl from a royal family. She was paired opposite Shoaib Ibrahim and the show included actors like Sharad Kelkar, Sreejita De and Shaleen Malhotra. The show ended on 18 June 2017. She also participated in Dance Ki Takkar 6. Player History - Bigg Boss Punjabi 1) Nominations History Trivia Post Bigg Boss, Surbhi signed Balaji Telefilms show Naagin 3 which aired on colors TV. The show received high TRP's and ended in May 2019. References Category:1988 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi 1 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses